Guard of the Heart
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Casey's father has been elected District Attorney again. Her life is laid out for her: law school, a law career, a business arrangement in the form of a marriage. Olivia's mother is an alcoholic with a violent streak. The 24-year-old patrol cop is placed in charge of protecting the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the city. Two paths cross into one love, forbidden. T-M
1. First Assignment

Guard of the Heart

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 1: First Assignment**

Being seventeen was associated with excitement, stress about the future, and indecision. For Casey Novak, however, it meant her entire life was planned for her. She would be graduating within the next nine months. She would then attend Yale University, followed by Harvard Law School. Then, she would become a prosecutor, like her father had before her, and his father before him. It had been her parents' plan for her since she was an infant, and the redhead had never known any better. She strove for the best of the best, maintaining a 5.0 GPA, her friendships, and being a cheerleader on top of it all.

One evening, the redhead stood calmly behind her parents. Her father, who had been elected District Attorney for the third time, was chattering away in a speech about a supposed spike in underage drinking. Casey yawned discreetly, and sighed, scanning the crowd. There were uniform police officers around the room, and Casey noticed for a fleeting moment that she only spotted one female. Sighing, she turned her attention back to her ever voluble father, who could speak for hours on the same subject. She had mastered the art of feigning interest long ago, and it was a skill she now put to use, as she tuned into phrases such as "epidemic" and "city-wide alert".

Olivia Benson was a twenty-four year old patrol cop. These events always attracted attention, mostly unwanted. The people who wanted power, they often prowled around looking for opportunities to off people in power. She'd been assigned by Steven Novak to keep guard over his seventeen year old daughter, Casey, as they never knew who would be lurking. And he did have enemies. She'd been told if this assignment went well, she would be assigned to guard her at other public events, the danger working it's way up with every assignment. She caught Casey's red hair, but kept a respectable distance.

Casey sighed again as her father continued to speak. An hour later, when the conference was finally over, Casey smiled for the pictures. Once she was left to her own devices, she walked into the banquet hall. Her boyfriend, Robert, kissed her gently, and Casey returned the gesture, trying to hide how disillusioned she had become lately. Maybe it was Robert. Maybe it was her. All the beautiful redhead knew was that she did not feel the same way anymore. Robert took her hand and led her in front of the cameras once more, and Casey managed to smile, hiding her true feelings once more.

Olivia kept watch from a distance as she had been paid to guard her for the full night. The way she looked at that boy, Robert she thought she'd called him, maybe he was a boyfriend, it seemed like he was more into tonight than she was.

The picture taking continued, followed by more with Casey's father. Finally, it was time to go home. Outside of her limo, Robert pinned Casey, gently attempting to kiss her. Casey pushed him away, gently but firmly. "I'm not ready," she said quietly, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Awww, Casey come on, we've been going out for three weeks, please?" he asked, leaning in closer again.

"I want it to be special. This night is about my father, and it would be anything but special to do it now. I'm not ready," Casey repeated as the driver opened the limo door.

He scowled, but let it go as there were others around, letting her climb in first, him following.

Olivia, having seen what had just happened, questioned what could happen if she said no in another situation, but was it over protectiveness or just this job? She sighed, hoping her mind was playing tricks, as well as her nerves from this being her first individual assignment.

They dropped Robert off first. When Casey got home, she walked up to her bedroom, seeing that the maid had already turned down the covers. Grateful for the warmth, the redhead laid down, too exhausted to change out of her dress. She fell asleep with the light on.

After Casey was safely inside the house, Olivia exited the car, leaning against the hood and waiting for Mr. Novak. He would surely want some report on what she'd seen – if anything.

Steven emerged from his limo, his wife at his arm, at eleven. He directed her inside and walked over to Olivia. "Officer, you did a great job tonight. Did my daughter see you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of, Sir," she said.

"Okay." Steven removed his wallet from his pocket and paid her double what she was owed for the night. "My little girl needs constant protection. It is my sincere hope that you would protect her on more occasions?"

Olivia nodded, handing him a card. "Call me anytime. Pleasure," she said, extending her opposite hand.

Steven shook it. He looked up at the window on the top floor. "She doesn't usually go up that early. Listen, I have to check on my wife. Can you check on my daughter?"

"Uh, may I ask how you would like me to do that? If she were to see me, I don't wish to scare her. Is there a balcony by her room or a ladder maybe?"

Steven turned and pointed. "That balcony up there adjoins Casey's bedroom and the upstairs parlor. Take the stairs, go through the parlor and onto the balcony. What happens from then on, I leave up to you." He shook Olivia's hand again. "Excuse me." He turned, leading a group of gangling photographers inside.

Olivia slipped inside and went upstairs and into the parlor, quietly cracking Casey's door, stunned by how immaculately clean it was - and pink. Pink was everywhere, from the drapes to the bedspread and everything in between, but, surely with this money, they must have maids. She spotted Casey sleeping in bed, but her rest was anything but peaceful as she tossed and turned, murmuring about things that made no sense to the Officer.

She was supposed to protect her, but this was...a little out of her detail. Still...it hurt to see her like that. She quietly slipped in, brushing a hand across her forehead, causing Casey to stop struggling, before slipping out again into the parlor.

Casey relaxed in her sleep, a response to the touch she didn't register. She had been dreaming about her encounter with Robert. From their first date on, he had been eager for her to lose her virginity to him. But Casey was far from ready. As she had said, she wanted her first time to be special. And she wanted it to be with someone who cared about her.

Robert loved power, and Robert loved money. Casey's family was packed with both, and she often felt more like a trophy wife than anything. Sighing in her sleep, the redhead snuggled on her side and slowly fell into a deeper sleep, her breathing slowly evening out again.

Olivia slipped back downstairs, waiting in the foyer.

Steven met her upon hearing word from one of the maids. "Thank you, Officer. I truly appreciate your help."

She nodded. "Never a problem. I'll see you next time," she said with a smile, walking out. Now back home – back to Hell. Her personal Hell.


	2. Attempt

Guard of the Heart

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 2: Attempt**

Two weeks later, Olivia rolled from bed, picking up broken vodka bottles from the night before. Her mother had always been a chronic alcoholic. She'd tried to fix the problem, but her mother didn't want help, so she learned to live with the addiction, trying to distance herself at work. She was hoping to get onto the Special Victims Unit squad, to help others like her mother hadn't been able to get, but there weren't any available positions right now, through Captain Cragen had her credentials and said if there was an opening, it would be her Rookie case.

Throwing the bottles in the trash, she covered her mother – who'd passed out on the couch – with a quilt, and headed for the bathroom. Once she was showered, she covered herself in cover-up because her mother tended to be quite violent towards her, saying that it was her fault she was always so miserable.

When her mother would come home and find the laundry wasn't done or the dishes weren't clean, she'd be hit – hard. Once she'd had to call in sick because the injuries were so severe she couldn't move. To make matters worse, she had no one to turn to. No father, no siblings, aunts or uncles to help her. The job was her only escape.

Casey woke at precisely ten fifty nine, thirty seconds before her alarm blared. She turned it off and sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly. Her father had arranged a luncheon for some of his most loyal voters, and Casey's attendance was not optional. Sighing, the redhead stumbled into the bathroom.

After a thirty minute steaming shower, she entered her enormous closet, her towel wrapped around her. Finding her new Arturo Vitali black number, Casey laid it on the bed and set to work changing. Slipping into matching heels, she re-entered the bedroom and towel dried her long red locks. Two hours later, her crimson curls hung loosely around her shoulders, her makeup was impeccable, and the redhead retrieved the handbag that matched her dress.

Once they reached the banquet hall, Casey followed her parents inside. As usual, police swarmed the place. Casey wondered if she had spotted the female cop from the speech or if her mind was playing tricks on her. Of course, why would she care? Part of her did care, and she could not help but wonder why. That thought in mind, Casey sat down at her father's left, her mother at his right and he at the head of the table.

Olivia entered the banquet hall, discreetly and directly, after all the guests, standing in the shadows wile Steven Novak began giving his speech. She noticed Casey looked exhausted, but put up a good front. But she only recognized it as a front because it was one she used every day. After all, a cop with barely a year under her belt, she didn't make enough money for her own place. Hell, most of the time the bills were barely paid on time, but somehow she managed. She imagined Casey's life was inescapably different; servants and maids, going to the best schools money could buy, these fancy banquet dinners. She wished she had half the life Casey had.

Casey sighed as guests began to shuffle inside. Being rich was not everything. It enabled one to have the best of everything, but it was also a burden. Casey was an overachiever to begin with, but her efforts would be forced anyway, by her rich parents. She had to be on guard constantly about who actually liked her and who wanted her money or her father's power. Of course, her father had enemies, both from his wealth and position. Ultimately, Casey's life was far from easy, and she knew better than anyone why the prince had wanted to stay a pauper.

Olivia watched intently as Casey seemed to scan every guest that entered, at first anyway. After a while, she just sighed and smiled politely. Money can mean anything to anyone, that much the Officer knew from her life. Money meant food, clothing, shelter, heat, electricity, but to Casey's family money meant fame and power that made people too proud and, sometimes, snobbish. Power meant enemies. Of Mr. Novak, his wife and, she supposed, even Casey, which could be said for why this job was hers.

When Robert arrived, he sat down next to Casey. Her parents loved him; Casey, however, was rapidly becoming disillusioned. Throughout the banquet, Robert placed his hand on Casey's bare thigh. Casey pushed him away each and every time, maintaining eye contact with her father and his guests. Between courses, she excused herself briefly and left the room, along with the rest of the guests. She stepped outside, sighing. As she recollected her thoughts, she failed to notice the gun pointed at her heart from a few yards away.

Olivia pulled her to the ground as the shot was fired, firing her own from the ground, still holding Casey to her. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Olivia whispered to her, stroking her cheek, pointing her gun and firing at him, hitting him in the heart.

It took a moment for Casey's mind to register what had just happened. "You saved me," she murmured, too disoriented to come up with a more intelligent response.

Olivia nodded, getting up, pulling her with her. "Stand behind me while I call this in," she said, scanning the area for more assailants as she called in the hit, afterwards, escorting her inside by the hand. "Mr. Novak? I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is important."

Casey sighed, obediently standing behind the officer. Her father arrived moments later, asking what had happened.

Olivia calmly explained the assassination attempt on Casey's life, saying that the man had been killed and taken away. "Would you like me to do a walk around of the perimeter, Sir?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Officer."

She turned to Casey. "Are you going to be okay?" After all, Casey's safety was priority number one.

"Um...yeah," Casey finally answered. "Thanks again. Lucky you happened to be here."

Olivia smiled. "Yes it was. Glad to know you're okay," she said, walking out and patrolling the perimeter, but, finding no one in the area, she returned inside, staying in the shadows.

Robert rushed out to Casey to help her, and Casey murmured her thanks. Of course, her true rescuer had been the mysterious officer that had knocked her to the ground. Casey had to admit, she was rather beautiful, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she banished it.

Her father asked if she wanted to go home, but Casey refused to ruin his big day, so she chose to grin and bear it and follow Robert into the banquet hall once more. After reclaiming her seat, she was quite cognizant of the worried looks she was receiving, but she ignored them. She was okay. She turned her attention to her father once more.

Olivia walked back outside to where the assassin had stood, looking around more thoroughly, but all she found was the casing from his shot, no other evidence of more than one assailant. She walked back in, keeping guard over Casey – who looked to be less than thrilled with this Robert at the moment.

Casey reached for her iced tea and took a dainty sip. Her father was giving a speech about his gratitude for his re-election. Her mother sat beaming at his side. Casey, ever the master at feigning interest, put her skills to use again, while trying to ignore Robert's lurking hand.

Olivia watched Casey with interest. It wasn't only her duty to protect her from assassins. Her father had also noticed Robert's attentiveness toward her. At first, Casey had simply waved him off, but now he was able to pick up the slightest discomfort as well as the officer he paid to guard her.

Olivia thought Casey was nice and sweet – dare she say beautiful? – but there was something alluring about her that made the young officer want to protect her at all costs and she had yet to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Casey discreetly pushed Robert's hand off of her thigh yet again. Maintaining eye contact with her father and their guests, Casey's mind was, in reality, far from this enormous banquet.

Olivia made eye contact with Robert through the shadows, sending him an icy stare. What she wanted, more than anything, right now, was to smack him upside the head – not because she wanted her – for making Casey uncomfortable.

After the banquet, Robert led Casey to a secluded corner of the room. He kissed her, softly at first, then more insistently. "Robert, no!" Casey insisted.

Robert sighed. "If you really loved me, you would do this for me. It has already been three weeks."

Casey shook her head, shocked. "I think you mean it has only been three weeks. If you really loved me, you would care that I'm not ready. The more time that passes, the more I realize that this was a mistake. I accepted that first date mostly on my father's behalf. I can't believe I ever found you charming." The redhead sighed and used what little strength she had left to push him off of her and slip out of the corner. "You like pictures so much. There's a camera over there. Enjoy yourself." Holding her head high, Casey walked out as quickly as possible, knowing that, in case he tried something, the safest place was a crowd of people. As long as the crowd didn't suffer from the bystander effect.

Olivia followed her at a distance, staying in the back of the crowd. Casey knew she was already there, so there wasn't too much of a point in hiding, but mostly she was trying to put distance between Casey and Robert – even if the distance meant her pistol. Sure, Steven Novak hadn't hired her to kill Casey's boyfriend, but if it came down to it, she doubted Casey's father would bat an eye if it meant keeping her safe.

Casey managed to reach the limo alone. She turned to look around, but realized it was not Robert she was looking for. It was a certain cop who had just saved her life. She couldn't deny the spark of disappointment that fluttered through her when she was unable to find her. Once she was safely inside the limo, Robert disappeared, but Casey knew this was far from over. He would lick his wounds, then come back for more. The cowardly lion was not his style. Sighing, Casey rested her head on the window, retrieving her phone from her purse and checking for new messages.

Olivia, knowing Casey had left the building to avoid questions, walked out to the limo. She didn't want to scare her, declining the limo driver's offer to open the door. She knocked gently on the glass. "Miss Novak?"

Her driver rolled down the window. Casey smiled upon seeing the officer in question. "Oh. Hello," she murmured, trying desperately to sound nonchalant.

Olivia noticed the distant, panicked look in the young woman's eyes. "Are you alright? You left in a rush."

"I'm okay. Robert wanted to take some pictures. I'm not really in a picture sort of mood," Casey answered.

Olivia smiled. "Are you sure it was pictures that you weren't in the mood for?" she whispered, turning around and checking to make sure no one had exited the building before turning back to her.

"Um..." Casey faltered, a rarity for her. "He wanted something...that I couldn't give him," she offered, hoping the other woman would accept that explanation.

Olivia nodded. "Ah, I understand. Going a bit too fast for you?"

"He thinks that three weeks is enough time to pass before meeting in the bedroom," Casey admitted, surprising even herself with the confession. "I want things to be special."

Olivia sighed. "Most men want it to go a hundred miles an hour. Most women want a special time and place. People...just clash. Do you like him?"

"I did. Or maybe I thought I did. This past week or so has been like removing fogged glasses, because I see an entirely different side of him. His true colors are emerging and I feel stupid for not seeing through the facade. Or maybe it's not a facade...maybe it is just me."

"No, I don't believe it's you. Some people can put on really good acts, but it takes smarter people to see through them."

Casey nodded. "You're very insightful. No wonder you're a cop."

Olivia smiled. "Well, let's just say I've had experience with those glasses," she said, wincing as she turned her neck from the spot colliding with a doorknob from her mother shoving her the night before. It was really starting to hurt.

"Do you want to come inside, or are we going to keep talking through a window?" Casey asked. "I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind..."

"Uh...well, I'm not really supposed to, but I guess I do need to check you for injuries so... I guess if you don't mind..."

Casey nodded, "I think I can sit still long enough to be examined." This was an awkward conversation to have with a woman, she thought to herself.

Olivia opened the door, sliding in and closing it. "Now, let's see where did you hit the concrete?"

"My shoulder I think."

Olivia sat close, looking. "Well, you've got a pretty good scrape, but nothing that a good washing, cream and a bandage can't take care of," she observed. "How do you feel? Dizzy, lightheaded?"

"A little bit of both," Casey admitted. "But I'll be fine after a hot bath."

Olivia nodded, groaning in pain as she hit her arm on the door. "Th-that's...great."

"Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she said through gritted teeth, turning to face her, covering her mouth as she nearly yelped from the pain in her neck. "I-I should go..."

Casey sighed. "You can't leave like that. What happened? Oh God," she said, beginning to panic. "Did you get hurt saving me? Oh my God, I'm so sorry..."

Olivia shook her head. "No, no, nothing li-like that, I promise. Please calm down."

"But you're hurt!" Casey pointed out.

"Not from tonight, I promise. I'll be fine. I shouldn't have let on," Olivia said.

Casey shook her head. "No. Please tell me what happened. Please?" she asked as the car began to move.

"Casey, I-I shouldn't even be in here now. I—ouch!"

"It's your job to protect me, isn't it? Please talk to me." Casey sighed and looked away. "It's okay. I understand," she murmured.

Olivia sighed. "Okay, put up the dividing window and I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone or I could lose this job."

Casey nodded and closed the space between them and the driver.

"My home life is nothing like yours. My mother is an abusive alcoholic. She says she drinks because I remind her of the worst day of her life because, you see, I-I'm the fruit – if you will – of her rape. When she comes home and the house isn't spotless, well," Olivia rolled up her sleeve, revealing a large purple bruise. "My neck hurts from colliding with a doorknob last night after being shoved."

"Oh my god. Officer..." Casey trailed off, realizing she didn't know the officer's name.

"Benson," she filled in, "but you can call me Olivia."

Casey smiled. "That's a pretty name."

Olivia smiled back, rolling her sleeve down. "Thank you."

"Do you want to stay over tonight? God knows we have spare room..."

"Oh no, I-I couldn't impose... Anyway, why ask? We just met."

"My father hired you to protect me. What if the boogeyman decides I'm his next target?" Casey paused, wondering why she was asking an officer to stay the night. In a spare room of course, but still.

Olivia bit her lip. "I-I can't...it's unprofessional, unethical...I shouldn't have even told you about..."

Casey sighed. "Sorry," she murmured. "I just...can't bear to see anyone hurt. Especially when the injured someone is the one who is protecting me..."

"I understand that, but...Casey, I can't. I'm tough, strong. I'll be fine."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Casey stood behind her parents as her father gave a surprise press conference about three missing Asian girls. The redhead scanned the area, unable to find the officer who had been assigned to her. There was, however, a gangly blonde officer staring at her. His pimples did too. Where was Olivia? And had she just thought of her protector on a first name basis?

Olivia did her best to move, but with her head pounding from the night before and her right arm turning purple, it was a hard feat. She got up, stumbling from the apartment – her mother was on the couch passed out anyway, but she collapsed before she could get out of the building. She just hoped Casey was okay.

Casey, still on stage, wondered if she had done something wrong. She had only tried to be helpful and caring.

Olivia was still unconscious hours later, from several blows to the head. Waking for a second, "Casey..." she whispered.

The officer who had replaced Benson was not nearly as good at his job. He noticed few things, and Casey found him by the donut table more than she saw him watching her. She sighed as they sat down for lunch. She had to admit: she missed Olivia. But why? Why couldn't she get that woman out of her head?

Olivia pulled her phone from her pocket, remembering she had her number, though she wondered why she was calling her. "C-Casey?" she said weakly.

* * *

**Review: Guest & helly1bradleywyatt**


	3. A New Start

Guard of the Heart

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 3: A New Start**

Casey, who had answered on the third ring, murmured a quiet "Hello". Then she asked, "What's wrong, Officer?"

"Hey," she groaned. "I-I need someone to send...to call...ambulance..." Her words formed an oddly coherent sentence.

"Oh god, what happened?" Casey asked.

"N-no time...head's pounding...can't stay...awake..."

"I'll call," Casey said, abruptly hanging up. She dialed 911, then realized she didn't know Olivia's address. Luckily, her father did, and he was the one who relayed everything Casey told him. Once they hung up, Casey said she would like to go see how the officer who was protecting her was doing, but her father mumbled about a conflict of interest.

Casey protested, but he ordered her driver to take her home. And there was no chance of sneaking out, because her maid had been ordered to take her to room. Casey sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

A million questions swarmed in her head. Why was she so caring? Officers got hurt every day, right? Why had she been Benson's first call? Why did it thrill her that she was? Casey groaned, burying her face in the pillow, the question of why lurking and swimming every second.

Olivia woke hours later in a hospital bed, her head still aching but not nearly as bad. She vaguely remembered calling Casey and asking her to send help. There were no IV's in either hand and she wasn't hooked up to any monitors, so she just figured they'd done a general examination. That was good. The bad part was that she'd mixed Casey up into all of this when it really wasn't her business. Why did she trust her so much? It was just a job, wasn't it? Finding her cell phone, she dialed Steven Novak's cell and apologized.

Steven assured her that it was okay. He told her that she could take time off if she needed it, and offered to still pay her.

"No," Olivia insisted. "I'll be fine. I just...I need a night away from home..."

"Of all of the bodyguards I have hired for my little girl, I have never seen someone do as excellent a job as you. Beyond that, they were all men, so I had to protect her from them while they were protecting her. But I trust you. You're welcome to come stay in one of our guest bedrooms if you want. I know this seems highly improper, but it's my office's job to protect the world, as if yours. In that respect it becomes proper, now doesn't it?" Steven's humor was quite dry at times, and he often spoke in riddles such as this, though he rarely realized it.

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. I'm not being monitored or anything. Would it be too much to ask of you to send someone for me? And uh...I do need a change of clothes, but..."

"I'll send my driver. And don't worry about clothes. See you soon, Officer." Steven hung up.

Olivia pushed the phone into her jeans pocket, checking herself out. With police they only asked questions if sexual or domestic assault was associated and her injuries could easily be passed off as injuries from a job. She walked out into the cool night air.

Steven's car arrived forty five minutes later. His driver opened the door for Olivia, trying not to ask too many questions. Once they reached the Novak home, he directed her inside to Steven's study.

Olivia knocked on the door. "Mr. Novak?"

"Come in."

Olivia walked in, bruises and scrapes obvious on her face as well as a shiner above her right eye.

Steven looked up. "Injured in the line of duty?" he asked. "If you need ice and painkillers, ask our cook and our maid, respectively. There are four floors, and six bedrooms to choose from. Just let us know which one you want and the maid will prepare it right away. As for clothes, we'll take care of that in the morning."

Olivia sighed, nodding. "Wouldn't you like me close to your daughter to protect her or do you not worry so much at night?"

"If you want late night duty, that is perfectly fine. I thought perhaps you would like to relax is all, but if you want to work, there is a bedroom across the hall from hers. If you were a man, I would never even consider this, but after earlier...you've earned my full confidence."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. Sir. I could try to do both I suppose. Being away should hopefully prove restful."

"The room is on the third floor, directly across from my daughter's. If you need anything, push the call button beside the bed. I hope you feel better, Officer," Steven replied, shaking her hand.

Olivia nodded, returning the gesture. She trudged up the staircase to the third floor, peeking in on Casey who she thought was asleep, but when she saw her sit up, she knew that wasn't the case. "Casey?"

"I was only kidding about the boogeyman," Casey answered.

Olivia nodded. "I realize that, but...may I come in for a minute?"

"Sure."

Olivia walked in, sitting on the bed in the dark room. "I, uh, thanks...for earlier. I didn't know who else to turn to. I mean there is no one else. I realize I shouldn't have put you in that position and I'm sorry."

"It would be really cruel to have done nothing. Besides, you saved me from a bullet. Consider it my thank you." Casey's long red curls were pinned back gently, and she was dressed in a black nightgown that barely peeked through her matching cashmere robe, which she had tied around her.

Olivia nodded. "After I called your father to apologize, he offered me a guest room. I didn't have to take it, but I...I couldn't stand the thought of going home. You must think I'm a coward for openly admitting that."

"Not at all," Casey promised her. "Daddy might be a big gun politician on the outside, but on the inside...he's a big gun politician with a heart." The redhead smiled softly.

She nodded. "Good. I'm sorry I missed tonight, but I couldn't move when I woke up. I was so sore."

"I understand," Casey assured her. "Although...your replacement wasn't nearly as good. He thought the donuts were more in danger than me."

Olivia laughed. "Yes, some do. Well, I suppose I should let you rest and give myself a hot shower before climbing into bed."

"I hope you feel better. Call for the maid if you want a snack."

Olivia smiled, stroking her cheek. "I'm in the room across from you, just in case you need anything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep well," Casey murmured, trying to ignore the beat her heart had skipped when the officer touched her.

Olivia smiled again. "You too," she said as she walked from Casey's room, into her own, before shedding her clothes and walking into the private bathroom. She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it soothe her aching muscles. She wondered how long he would be allowed to stay here. It was like a private sanctuary. She stepped out fifteen minutes later, drying off and slipping into some silky pajamas before walking back into the room, buzzing the maid for a snack.

Casey laid down after turning the light off. She fell asleep quickly. Her protector was across the hall. She had never felt safer.

Olivia laid down half an hour after eating, snuggling into the warm down comforter.

* * *

**Review: tummer22, helly1bradleywyatt & .3194**


	4. Protect

Guard of the Heart

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 4: Protect**

Three weeks later, the Officer had become accustomed to the Novak's mansion. There hadn't been an event for three weeks, or an attempt at Casey's life. Robert came and went – never making it into the room he wanted to. Because they were always there, Olivia's protection wasn't always required and that gave her time to rest and let her injuries heal. And now she felt much better. She was sitting in the dining room when Steven greeted her, assigning her to another protective detail for Casey.

The morning of her father's newest speech, Casey sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Sleepily, she fumbled for her alarm and turned it off, stumbling into the bathroom. After a thirty minute shower with a deep mango scrub, the redhead dressed in a simple black skirt and a dark blue blouse that complimented both her slim figure and her skin tone. Slipping into a pair of black stiletto pumps, Casey dropped her phone, music player, and credit card holder into her purse. Once her makeup was finished, she walked downstairs, pausing when she saw Benson and her father at the table. "Good morning," she offered, still sleepy.

Olivia turned. "Good morning, Casey. Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed. How about you?" Casey asked, hugging her father.

Olivia nodded. "Wonderful. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I never eat breakfast," Casey replied. "Thank you, though. Daddy, why so serious?" she asked, noticing the itinerary in front of her father. "What's going on?"

Steven looked up. "As you well know by now, your mother's and my 20th wedding anniversary is coming up. Your mother and I would like to take a trip to England."

"That sounds exciting. But...what about me?" Casey asked.

He smiled. "You will come as well and, of course, you," he said, gesturing to Olivia.

"Me? But-but this is...a family affair. Wh-why bring me?" she asked, stunned.

"Casey will require protection there as well. You don't think my enemies are only in the U.S. do you?"

Olivia shook her head. "As long as you're sure?"

He nodded. "Quite."

Casey smiled. "Well, at least I won't be lonely."

He smiled. "That's another reason for having her along. Your mother and I want to spend time with you as well as time alone, so this way you'll have someone to talk to."

Casey nodded. "Thank you, Daddy." She hugged her father again.

He hugged her back. "You're welcome. Perhaps you'd like to show Detective Benson the back garden?"

"Sure." Casey smiled and led Olivia outside. "This is, as my father pointed out, our garden." Every plant imaginable stared back at them.

Olivia smiled. "It's beautiful. Amazing."

Casey nodded, also smiling. "I like to come out here and read sometimes."

"Is there a bench somewhere?"

"My favorite bench is by the rosebush over there." Casey pointed to the barren, snow-covered bush behind them.

Olivia walked over first, gesturing for Casey to sit beside her. "Is it always so nice back here?"

Casey nodded. "No matter the weather, it's nice out here." It was snowing around them; it was Casey's favorite weather.

"You're content being cold?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

Olivia nodded, thrusting her arm over Casey's head so the snow from the top of the bush didn't fall on her. "What else do you like to do?"

"I like watching black and white movies," Casey admitted, blushing.

"Oh? What kind?"

"My favorite actress is Audrey Hepburn. My favorite movie is _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

Olivia smiled. "I think I've seen that movie once or twice, but it's been a while. So long I can't even recall a favorite scene. But I'm much more for romantic comedies."

"Like what?" Casey asked. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Not that I can remember right now."

"Oh." Casey crossed her legs.

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

Casey smiled softly. "I love mysteries, especially the Nancy Drew series. How about you? Or do you have time to read?"

Olivia blushed as red as Casey's hair. "I read Rick Riordan's Twelve Olympians series, the second one and...a certain genre of romance.

"Oh?" Casey asked, silently urging her to continue. She wondered why she was so interested.

"Uh...lesbian fiction. A genre I didn't even know existed. The series is by Ali Vali, about a married mobster who smuggles in Irish whiskey, a family business."

"That sounds fascinating," Casey blurted out, surprising even herself.

"It is and, despite what you might think. there are only two mature scenes in the first book. The main character is Cain Casey who is separated from her wife Emma because of a severe misunderstanding. Some people who want to get back at Cain, kidnap and kill her challenged sister, whom her son loved..."

"That's awful. Then what happens?"

"Well, Emma first left because there was a party at their house and Cain's cousin got a little too close to Emma. Cain burst into the room just in time, pulling him off of her and threatening to kill him, but Emma convinced her not to. Cain escorts him out, but not before roughing him up. Emma doesn't even give her a chance to explain, thinking she killed him. She left to her parents. Four years passes before the book begins and Emma wants to see their son, Hayden, wants him to come back with her over break to her parents. Hayden says yes, but only if Cain can come a few days after. She agrees. At the end of the book, she ends up finding the man who killed her sister, torturing him and killing him. After that, Cain and Emma are in Cain's warehouse, where someone tries to kill Emma, but Cain takes the bullet."

Casey gasped. "Do you have a copy of the book?"

She sighed. "Not with me. At my mother's I do, but..."

"Well...if you ever decide...can I read it sometime?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course, but I don't know when I'll be going back. I don't want to."

"I understand." Casey smiled. "Besides I need protecting from the boogeyman."

Olivia smiled. "True. So, is there any other place you'd like to show me?"

"How about the lib—" Casey was cut off when the maid stepped outside.

"Mr. Langsley is here, Miss. He wants to see you."

Casey groaned. "God, Robert..." she murmured. "Uh. Tell him I'm taking a bath."

"I could...go with if you want?"

Casey looked at Olivia and managed a soft smile. "Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded. "It's up to you if you want me there."

"It might disconcert him if I have a human shield," Casey murmured.

Olivia shrugged. "So you go and I'll stand where he can't see me."

"You're good at that," Casey answered, with a hint of a smile.

Olivia stood offering her hand, smiling. "Shall we?"

Casey took it, trying to ignore the little flutter that resurfaced within her. "Here we go." She followed the maid to the parlor, where Robert was waiting for her. "I broke up with you," the redhead pointed out.

Olivia, who had released her hand as they'd reentered the house, stood in the shadows.

"You did," he said, walking up to her, "but you were wrong so I've forgiven you."

"Excuse me?"

Robert stepped up, wrapping his strong arms around her. "You're wrong. You can tell me you're sorry with a kiss."

"Get off of me. What is wrong with you?" Casey demanded.

"I'm your boyfriend," he boasted. "It's my right."

Olivia's blood was boiling, but she would wait.

"This isn't the Middle Ages, Robert," Casey answered. "If you think this is the way to my bed, you've got another thing coming. I meant what I said. We're through."

"No, we're not," he said, pushing her against the closed door, pinning her hands over her head. "Now, be nice and pucker up," he said leaning in.

Casey pushed him away again. "Stop!"

He tried again. "Come on, babe."

"No."

Olivia pushed him off of her. "Hey!"

"Who the hell are you, Mama?"

"It's Detective," she growled, shoving her pistol to his gut, "and if I even see you near her again, it won't be just a threat, got it?" she threatened, opening the door and shoving him out. She turned to Casey. "Are you okay?"

The doorbell rang instantly.

Casey sighed. "Yeah. I think so. Thanks..."

Olivia sighed. "Who is it?" she asked, keeping Casey behind her.

"It's Robert," Robert sing songed. "I need to see my strawberry."

"I think you've squeezed enough juice from her. Now get lost before I bash you into next week!" Olivia threatened.

"Oh shut up, Mama. Let me see my girlfriend."

Olivia upholstered her gun, opening the door enough for the barrel to be seen. "You want to say that again?" she asked.

Robert whistled. "Slow your roll, Mama."

Steven walked out. "What's going on?"

"Daddy, Robert won't leave!"

Olivia looked at him. "What would you like me to do? Violence doesn't have to be an answer."

Steven sighed, opening the front door. "Leave my property and my daughter, or get arrested. Your choice."

Olivia holstered her gun, still standing in front of Casey.

Robert sighed. "Fine, but I'm not giving up."

Olivia glared. "The next time I see you I will shoot you, so it's safer to just move on."

Once Robert was gone, Steven turned around. "Casey, finish getting ready." He stalked into his study and slammed the door.

Casey turned to Olivia. "I thought I was finished. Do I look okay?" she asked, beginning to panic. Her outfit accentuated her curves perfectly, her low blouse dipping to reveal a hint of cleavage.

Olivia smiled. "You look perfect, but maybe you should go up anyway, just to ease his tension. I'll go with you if you want."

"Okay," Casey agreed.

"I apologize for handling that like I did..." she said as they scaled the steps.

"Why? He deserved it. Sorry he called you old."

"Well, compared to you, I am a bit older," Olivia said, opening her door for her.

Casey shrugged. "Still."

"Men are men. Some like their age, some older, some younger," she said, sitting on the bed. "It's not like he outright insulted me."

Casey sat beside her. "I guess. You're very calm about things."

"Believe me this is calm compared to everything else in my life. I want to go check on her, but at the same time..."

"I understand," Casey murmured.

"I wish I could, without being in danger."

Casey looked into her eyes. "I need my guard," she answered.

Olivia nodded, resting her hand over Casey's. "You have me," she said, looking back into her eyes.

"Thanks."

Olivia smiled. "Anytime. For you."

"Oh? Am I special or something?" Casey asked, arching her eyebrow.

Olivia blushed. "Uh, well, yes."

Casey looked away. "Well, my father is paying you, so I guess it makes sense."

"Casey..." she sighed. She was beautiful, charming, smart, funny, witty and so out of her league. "You seem disappointed at that, are you?"

"I don't know," Casey admitted. "I shouldn't be, and yet...I guess I sort of am..."

"Can you tell me why?"

Casey shook her head. "I don't know why."

Olivia nodded. "Well, when you know, let me know..."

"I will," Casey promised.

"I love your outfit. Very beautiful," Olivia said.

Casey blushed. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I think everything about is beautiful," Olivia confessed.

"That's...more than Robert ever said," Casey admitted quietly.

"Well, if you said he was anxious to...you know, so he probably wasn't interested in complimenting – not to mention wooing – you."

Casey nodded. "You're very insightful," she replied.

"Thank you. I love your smile and your deep eyes..."

"Do you say this to all of your assignments?" Casey couldn't help but ask.

"I wouldn't know, you're my first assignment," she said with a smile.

Casey smiled. "I guess I'm special then."

"Yeah you are. And beautiful, smart, charming, witty..."

Casey blushed scarlet at the compliment. "Well...you're the most beautiful cop I've seen..."

Olivia smiled, blushing. "Thank you."

Casey nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, is there anything in here you'd like to show me?"

"Is there anything in here you'd like to see?" Casey responded.

Olivia shrugged. "I am curious why you wanted to know about that book?"

"I like interesting plots."

"Me too and I'd never heard of that genre."

Casey nodded, silently agreeing.

"I'd heard of kink and erotica, but nev—oh God, I'm sorry! This probably isn't the best conversation topic."

Casey giggled. "It's okay," she replied. "Talking about sexy scenes with a cop who just happens to be my bodyguard...well, that's a story in itself, I think."

"Really?" Olivia asked with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Because it's unusual," Casey answered.

"Unusual, yeah..." she said, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable around her. Casey was so much younger than she was an-and she was Casey's bodyguard. It just...it wasn't right.

Casey squirmed. So much was wrong about this. Firstly, Olivia was a cop. She was, on top of that, her assigned bodyguard. And, of course, she was a woman. Casey looked at the detective, silently searching her eyes for an explanation.

Olivia sighed. "Casey...I..."

"What?"

"I...I just...you're so beautiful and...but you're so much younger..." She couldn't say it.

Casey blushed. Her friends had always been female. All of her friends had lost their virginity, but she had never truly felt enough for someone to take that leap. She had always liked her girl friends a bit too much. But didn't she love men too? All of a sudden, she was confused.

"I...I'm sorry...I'll just go..."

"Don't," Casey asked quietly.

She nodded. "I...I'm not saying I expect you to...but I...I just don't know what to do..."

"Me either."

"Do you want me to keep my distance?"

Casey shook her head immediately.

"Why? Casey, I don't want to lose this job or cause problems."

"When you're a politician's daughter, you learn early on that something is only a problem if people know."

"But you know and I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Olivia said.

"I'm...not..." Casey sighed. "I know...strange..."

"Maybe."

Casey looked into Olivia's eyes. What was it with that flutter in her heart?

Olivia smiled, holding her hand a little tighter. "I...I really wish I could just, but if someone walks in..."

"No one comes in without knocking."

"But w-with him, y-you said you wanted to wait. We barely know each other..."

Casey nodded. "I wasn't suggesting...but I feel a strange pull...towards you..."

Olivia nodded. "Me too, but maybe..." Tentatively, she wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I...I can let go if you're uncomfortable."

Casey shook her head. "No. I..like it..."

Olivia smiled, sighing in content. "I do too. I like just...just being around you, being close to you."

"Good thing it's your job," Casey murmured.

"Mhm, it is."

"I...I've never been with a woman before..."

"Don't worry about that. When it gets there, it'll be okay. I promise," she said, kissing her head before she realized it.

Casey blushed. The kiss felt good. It felt...natural. Aloud, she murmured."Okay."

Olivia smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Well let's see. You saved me from my boyfriend and a mysterious assassin...I do believe I should trust you after all of that..."

"Yeah, with that, but with other things?"

"Such as?"

"Things that I'm maybe more experienced in..."

Casey, realizing what the older woman was speaking about, blushed. "Oh. Well, I trust you in that too."

Olivia sighed, but smiled. "Good, but that's a ways down the road yet."

"Yes."

Olivia moved down, kissing her cheek gently. "Should we go downstairs and wait or do you want to stay here like this?"

"They might get suspicious. Here's a cover story: I have horrible arachnophobia. There was a spider. You, my ever faithful bodyguard, had to protect me, but it took awhile to hunt it down."

"Got it," she said with a smile. "So you'd rather stay here?"

"I'm not in the mood for one of Daddy's speeches about underage drinking. He's been insistent on that lately..."

"Well, to be fair, in this city, it is a huge problem. Causes many deaths, but you don't drink, do you?"

"Um..." Casey trailed off.

Olivia smiled. "Relax, I'm your bodyguard. I'm not going to do anything unless it becomes a problem because I don't want to see it again." She sighed. "I've seen enough of it with my mother."

Casey sighed. "Only at parties," she murmured. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, you think I didn't? Imagine how hard it was for me not to be tempted before the age of 21. It's okay, I promise. Secret's safe, along with others."

"But aren't you bound, as a cop, to report a crime?"

"What, you think your dad couldn't make it go away?"

Casey blushed, her gaze dropping.

Olivia lifted Casey's chin so their eyes met. "See? There'd be no point."

"I guess not," Casey murmured.

Olivia smiled. Her heart was racing a thousand miles an hour from just looking into Casey's deep emeralds. She inhaled sharply. She knew it wasn't the right time yet, but God those eyes were mesmerizing.

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes were incredibly beautiful. Casey gazed into them, wondering if Olivia could hear her heartbeat. "I'm sorry about your mother," she said quietly.

"Thank you. I wish something could be done, but she doesn't want the help. She'd rather drown the fact that I exist in the bottle and I can't change it..." she said with a sigh.

"Doesn't she love you?" Casey asked, hoping she wasn't prying.

"To some point yes. I'm here, aren't I? I just wonder how much I look like him. Maybe she wasn't expecting this..."

Casey's emerald eyes silently urged Olivia to continue.

"She's never talked about him, but I can't say I blame her. I do look like her, but maybe she doesn't feel that way. I didn't have to be born, but yet, she chose not to do that. In a way, it proves just how strong she is."

"Olivia," Casey murmured, feeling oddly comfortable with using her first name. "What happened to your father?"

"That's just it...I don't know. I've never had any type of contact with him."

Casey gasped. "Oh my god."

"I don't think I want any, but still. To at least know who he is would be some answers... Casey, it's okay."

"I feel so bad for bringing it up..."

"Don't. You were curious, it's okay. Really."

Casey smiled softly.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey's head again. "You're a really good listener."

"Thank you," Casey murmured, blushing.

"Are you going to blush from every compliment I give you? You know, I could get used to it..."

"I guess..." Casey smiled.

"You're really cute when you blush. Do you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are."

Casey smiled and laid her head on the older woman's shoulder.

Olivia sighed, smiling. "Do you have to go to that speech?"

"Not if Daddy thinks I'm sick..."

"You wouldn't feel bad?"

"I'm the one he practices his speeches on, so I already know what he's going to say. Besides...I wrote the speech. Well, most of it. The point is, I can stay home for a night."

"But would you have to be sick or could you just say you don't want to go? I mean, if you're here then shouldn't I stay here to protect you?"

Casey smiled. "Yep. And I can say I need a night to mourn my relationship. He'll understand."

Olivia laughed. "Loss? What loss?"

Casey giggled. "Exactly."

"You're also cute when you giggle, in case you didn't already know."

"See, that's the sort of compliment I never got from Robert. But from you it...sends a flutter through my heart."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "So do you want to go tell him that? Your dad I mean."

"I should..." Casey stood.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia stood too, opening the door for her as they walked downstairs.

When they entered his study, Casey sighed when she saw her father behind his desk. "Daddy?"

Steven looked up, "Casey, there you are."

Casey nodded. "Daddy, I...I don't want to go tonight. Robert really hurt me and I don't want to offend your guests by being a hormone crazed teenage girl."

Steven sighed, checking the clock. "Casey, I don't have time to argue. I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again. I have to go." He hugged Casey and kissed the top of her head. "Stay with her, Officer."

"Absolutely. Won't let her out of my sight, Sir," she said affirmatively.

"Good. Alright, well, have a good night."

"We will," Casey promised.

Olivia nodded, waving as he exited the house. As the door closed, she turned to Casey. "How about a movie?"

"Perfect."

Olivia smiled. "Where at?"

"My bedroom." Casey paused as she realized how that sounded. "Um..."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her as they walked back upstairs into her room.

* * *

**Review: ?**


	5. Pluck

Beginning of **Adult Content** chapters!

* * *

Guard of the Heart

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Casey-Benson-Novak

**Chapter 5: Pluck**

Casey laid down. "You pick," she said, gesturing to the DVD shelf. "I'll call the maid for popcorn."

Olivia smiled grabbing _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ and sitting back on the bed.

"Aren't you going to put it in?"

"Where? I don't even see a TV."

Casey pointed to the wall opposite them. "It's built into the wall."

Olivia nodded, walking over and popping the DVD in, grabbing the remote and walking back over to Casey.

"Come lay down," Casey pleaded.

Smiling, Olivia walked over, laying down beside her on the bed, fluttering in her heart from hearing her plead.

Casey laid her head on the older woman's chest. "Is this okay, Officer?" she whispered.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "Perfect, baby..." she said before she could bite her tongue, hoping Casey hadn't heard.

"That's...so...sweet..."

"Uh...you heard that?" Olivia asked, blushing.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"It's okay... it just slipped out. You're younger than me so..."

Casey smiled, though Olivia couldn't see it. "I like it," she admitted. "Really."

Olivia smiled. "Good."

Casey hit play on the movie. "You're so beautiful. And you smell amazing," she murmured, burying her head in Olivia's chest.

Now it was Olivia's turn to blush. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Careful. I'll never try to hurt you or pressure you...but words are very powerful."

"I know."

"So you said that with that in mind? Interesting."

"Mhm."

"Where is our popcorn?"

As if on cue, the maid arrived with the popcorn. Once she was gone, Casey smiled. "Happy?"

"Happier," Olivia corrected. "I'm happy just being here with you."

Casey lifted her head to look into the older woman's eyes.

Olivia smiled, gently caressing her cheek.

Casey let out a quiet gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No...of course not. It felt good."

"Oh, well, maybe I should do it a little more," she said with a smile, repeating the simple action over and over.

Casey closed her eyes, relaxing into the touch.

Olivia continued the action for a few minutes, then stopped abruptly, blushing and looking away.

"Why'd you stop?" Casey pouted.

"I...I'm liking it a little too much. I'm sorry."

Casey shrugged. "But I like it too."

"I-I know, but I'm having feelings I need to try to keep in control. But it just feels so good to touch you like that - that soft skin..."

Casey smiled softly, then paused. "Do you think we moved too fast?"

"I don't know. It's your decision. Are we?"

"No."

"Casey...I-I really want to..."

"We can plan."

"Plan?" Olivia asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means...I want the night we...I want it to be perfect..."

"Even a kiss?"

"Well...that doesn't have to be...I thought you meant..."

Olivia nodded. "No, I don't want to move that fast, but if you want to plan out the kiss too...that's fine."

"Kisses aren't planned. Special ones aren't anyway."

Olivia smiled. "Really? Then I'll leave everything up to you."

Casey shook her head. "No. I trust you," she replied.

Olivia nodded, leaning and gently kissing her soft lips. And they were soft, like velvet. A moment Olivia never wanted to end.

Casey let out a tiny whimper, threading her fingers in the older woman's hair. She returned the kiss with equal passion.

Olivia deepened it before she could stop herself, a moan issuing from her throat as she caressed her cheek.

Casey gently tugged on the hazelnut locks before her. "Olivia," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Do you really want me?" Casey asked quietly.

"Yes, but I want it to be on your terms," she whispered. "So so beautiful, charming and smart..." she said, running her hands through Casey's hair.

"And Daddy worried about placing a man across the hall," Casey murmured, a ghost of a smile tugging on her lips.

"Hey, I'll wait as long as you want to. I don't mean to pressure you."

"I know," Casey assured her. "I meant what I said: I trust you fully."

Olivia nodded. "I want you to have the night you've always wanted, baby. If it's now, it's now, but if not, it's perfectly okay. I want you to be comfortable."

"I don't want to wake up and find that this was all a dream."

Olivia held her to her tightly. "You won't. I promise, but this is all about you. Take me out of this. Are you comfortable? Do you want this now?"

"I want...wait a minute, you're the one protecting me. You call the shots," Casey whispered, kissing her again.

"No, not this time. It's you I'm tainting, kinda. You call this shot."

"Well...I...want to."

"Are you positive? I don't know how to explain this without getting fired."

Casey smiled. "Like I said: nothing is a problem if no one knows."

"But, uh, I've been told I can be loud..." she said, blushing."I'd hate for someone to throw open the door."

"No one will. I promise. I told you: they knock first."

"What if they hear screaming? Will they knock then?"

Casey shrugged. "No one is here besides the servants. They know better."

Olivia stood up, pulling Casey with her. "First, strip me. Go slow if you want to."

Casey nodded, doing as she was told. "Nice boxers," she murmured, unhooking them with one finger and sliding them down Olivia's legs.

Olivia nodded, smiling. "Thanks. They're my favorite. Now are you comfortable with me stripping you or would you rather do that? I know you trust me, but I'm going to ask a lot of questions this first time just to make sure you're ok."

"You can," Casey replied.

Olivia nodded, slowly stripping her of her blouse. "God, so much better than I thought," she murmured, leaning in and kissing her neck, down her shoulder as she discarded each strap, pressing up against her as she unhooked her.

Casey moaned, her breath catching in her throat. "You're...so good...at this..."

Olivia pulled back, smiling. "I have some experience," she said, throwing her bra to the ground. Her hands slid Casey's skirt to her feet, then she looked into her eyes, hooking the edges of her panties. "Ready?"

Casey gazed into the older woman's dark brown eyes. The assurance they emanated, the affection they displayed sent a shiver through the young woman's body. She nodded. "Yes," she murmured.

Slowly. the detective slid the last article of clothing down to the young woman's feet before stepping up to hold her gently. "Still feel okay?"

"I trust you," Casey repeated softly.

Olivia nodded, pushing Casey back until she hit the edge of the bed. "Lay down," she said gently, kissing her softly, "in the middle."

Casey silently obeyed.

Olivia crawled up from the foot of the bed, gently lying on top of her. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Of course not," Casey murmured, gazing into her eyes.

Olivia smiled. "Good," she said, kissing her again and again, moaning into her lips as she ran her hands through Casey's crimson locks.

"I know I said I wanted to plan but...this is...perfect," Casey murmured, realizing as she said it that it was one hundred percent true.

Olivia smiled wider as she kissed her neck, sucking gently so she wouldn't leave a mark. "Mmmm Casey..."

"You're so beautiful," Casey murmured, her breath catching in her throat.

Olivia smiled. "So are you. You can have your arms around my neck or back or just touch wherever you want okay?" It was strange that she wasn't self-conscious of all her scars as she usually was, but with Casey it just didn't matter. Casey thought she was beautiful even with the scars.

Casey gently touched a scar above Olivia's right shoulder. She pulled back, murmuring an abashed apology.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said, kissing down onto Casey's right breast, taking it in her mouth.

Casey moaned quietly, threading her fingers through the older woman's dark, incredibly soft hair.

Olivia began to suck on it, gently squeezing the other, moaning.

"Olivia..."

"Feel good?" she murmured, continuing.

"Mhm," Casey murmured, moaning as her nipple hardened in Olivia's mouth.

Olivia smirked, sucking hard on her nipple, nipping gently.

"Oh..." Casey closed her eyes tightly, gently digging her nails into Olivia's skin.

Olivia released that breast with a _pop_ before continuing on the other.

"You're so...good...at this..." Casey moaned.

Olivia pulled away, going up to kiss her again. "C-Casey...I know it's...but I really..."

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, her emerald eyes flooding with worry.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just...I...I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Casey murmured, realizing in her heart that it was true. Just thinking about its implications made her head spin, but in a good way.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. "I...don't...care...what...it...takes...I...will...always...protect...you. Always love you," she said, kissing at each pause.

Casey smiled softly, pushing her tongue against Olivia's. "I never...thought...I would fall in...love with...a woman...or a...bodyguard..it's...kind of...sexy..." she admitted, blushing as soon as she said it.

Olivia smiled, letting her tongue battle with Casey's, moaning. "You're sexy..."

Casey, of course, blushed even deeper. "You are beautiful," she whispered, her teeth gently grazing Olivia's bottom lip.

Olivia smiled again, groaning at the action. "Mmmm please..."

"I love you," Casey repeated quietly.

"I love you too. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

Olivia kissed down the center of Casey's body, letting her hands squeeze Casey's breasts more roughly.

Casey moaned.

Olivia rolled Casey's nipples, pinching them and pulling. "Casey... so beautiful."

"Olivia," Casey responded, arching her body off of the bed instinctively.

"Does it hurt?"

"No...it feels...amazing..."

Olivia smiled, letting go before gently spreading Casey's legs and tapping her clit.

Casey whimpered loudly.

Olivia tapped it again. "Casey..." she moaned.

"Olivia," Casey murmured.

Olivia gently began to rub the little nub which was very slippery. "Someone's drenched. They must want me very badly."

"I do," Casey moaned.

"I will," she said, sucking on her finger. "Do you want me inside of you – my fingers?"

"Yes," Casey replied quietly.

Olivia gently inserted one finger into her, moaning at the warmth and tightness. "Okay?"

Casey moaned in response.

Olivia began to thrust in and out slowly. "Mmmm, yes baby, so wet. Tight. I love the feel of you. Just tell me if you want it faster or another finger."

"Olivia," Casey murmured, arching her body. She had expected it to hurt, but somehow, it didn't. "Feels...so good..."

"Yes baby? Would you like another or maybe faster? Or does it hurt and you want me to stop?"

"It...doesn't hurt...I want...more," Casey whispered, kissing Olivia softly.

Olivia wrapped her opposite arm around her, kissing her passionately as she inserted another finger, groaning. "So good. You're so wet, baby. Lubricated. That's why it doesn't hurt...or didn't."

"Am I bleeding?" Casey asked quietly, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed.

Olivia pulled her fingers out. "No. Oh wait...yes baby, I'm sorry. Are you still sure?"

Casey blushed. "Yes but...it's so embarrassing..."

"It's okay. It means I...broke you. You just gave yourself to me," Olivia said. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Casey replied honestly.

Olivia walked her fingers back down, reinserting them into Casey. "Mmmm, so good," she moaned in her ear.

Casey arched her body, clawing at the sheets. Olivia's name escaped her lips.

Olivia inserted one more finger, groaning. "Mmmm, going to come for me?" she purred.

"Olivia," Casey moaned, digging her fingers harder into the older woman's skin. She was incredibly close. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her rational thought had escaped her, and her body was arched as high off of the bed as it could go.

Olivia's fingers thrust faster and faster, her thumb running circles on her clit. "Will you explode on my fingers, huh? Gush for me? Scream for me?" she whispered seductively in her ear, kissing her deeply. "I love you."

Casey kissed her, trying to muffle her own screams as she came. It felt better than anything she had ever imagined, and all she knew in that moment was that she loved Olivia with everything she had. She bit down hard on Olivia's bottom lip, whimpering against her as her orgasm consumed her, until finally, she laid still beside her.

Olivia pulled her close, rubbing her back as she trembled. "It's okay. It's okay."

Casey buried her head in the older woman's chest, slowly relaxing in her arms.

Olivia squirmed, trying not to disturb her. She didn't want her to feel bad, but she really needed to get off to feel better. She rolled into her back, the hand that wasn't around Casey quickly going between her legs as she moaned loudly.

Casey lifted her head slowly to watch her. She couldn't deny the thrum of intrigue that shot through her.

Olivia's fingers dove inside - three of them - as her palm rested against her clit. She moved fast. "C-Casey..." she moaned."Casey, oh yes..."

"Can...I?" Casey asked quietly.

Olivia's body jolted at the sound of her voice. She nodded, vigorously. "H-hurry! I-I need you fast, now..." she moaned, pulling her hand away.

Casey crawled to the edge of the bed and gently kissed each of Olivia's inner thighs. Gazing up at the older woman, Casey began gently sucking on her clit.

Olivia moaned, pulling roughly on Casey's hair. "More! Oh God! M-more! F-fuck me..."

Casey continued, her tongue moving in gentle circles against the older woman's clit. She bit down every few seconds.

Olivia's breathing was shallow as she tried to keep her voice down. "C-Casey! God..."

Casey bit down again, raking her nails across Olivia's body.

Olivia held on as long as she could, but Casey's nails across her body were her undoing as she screamed for Casey, her body rising off the bed.

Casey purred against her, biting into her clit again.

"Casey...Yes, yes, yes!" she moaned, as another wave washed over her.

"Olivia," Casey murmured, her nails raking against the older woman's body over and over.

Olivia moaned. "Casey, I want you to have this too. Back up over me until your legs are on either side of my head."

Casey silently complied.

Olivia spread Casey's legs, sucking on her clit.

Casey moaned. "Olivia..."

Olivia pulled back. "Are you comfortable with this position?"

"Yes," Casey murmured. "It feels...amazing..."

Olivia thrust her tongue into Casey's throbbing core as she pulled her down to her. "Mmmm."

"God yes..." Casey moaned, sucking on Olivia's clit, raking her nails down the older woman's thighs.

"Mmmm, yes baby. Oh God yes, Casey," she moaned. "F-fuck!"

"I love you," Casey purred, biting into Olivia's clit, slowly sliding her tongue into her.

"OH! God! I love you too! I love you!" she moaned, thrusting her tongue in and out, swirling it around.

"I need you," Casey moaned. "Please...please..."

Olivia pinched her clit, pulling her tongue out and sliding it along her wetness.

"Oh my god...Olivia!" Casey moaned.

"Mmmm, come on baby. You taste so good."

Casey bit down on Olivia's clit at the exact same moment that she succumbed to her second orgasm. Screaming Olivia's name, she came in the older woman's mouth, biting her repeatedly.

When Casey bit down on her clit, she came as well, drinking Casey in as she screamed.

Casey purred. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Come lay back up here with me, baby."

Casey did as she was told, snuggling at the detective's side. Laying her head on the older woman's chest, she whispered, "That was everything I ever dreamed...and more."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "If I could take a trip to a certain store I could make you feel even better."

"What store?" Casey asked naively.

Olivia sighed. "Just let me worry about that."

"Okay," Casey replied, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Relax, baby. I'm talking about a...sex shop."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. "Oh..." Casey murmured. "Oh! Wow..."

Olivia smiled. "Wow? What you've never heard of someone going to one?"

"I've never been to one...can I go?"

"If you want to, but it's kinda risqué. All kinds of toys, lube and other things. Well, unfortunately, you're a year too young, but if you wanted to wait outside..."

Casey pouted. "That's awful. I was really looking forward to seeing all kinds of toys, lube, and other things," she quoted.

"I know, but I'll show you after we leave."

"Promise?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but you have to wait outside. When do you want to go?"

Casey started to answer, but suddenly thought of the perfect way to make Olivia's head spin. "So if my bodyguard is shopping, then I'm left alone in the limo. And if I'm left alone in the limo while my bodyguard is shopping, then who will be my bodyguard? And won't it be that my bodyguard is actually the one my father needs to most worry about? So my bodyguard is protecting me from herself, don't you think?" She lifted her head to kiss Olivia gently.

Olivia kissed her gently, smiling. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Why ruin a perfect thing?" Casey purred.

"Mhm. Well, I should get to bed..."

"It's the middle of the day," Casey pointed out. Deciding to tease Olivia, she murmured. "Then again, I forgot how old folks like to sleep early."

Olivia smiled, straddling her, and kissing her. "I have an idea if you'll let me..."

"What would that be?"

Olivia moved down, beginning to grind their clits together.

Casey moaned, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck for support.

Olivia ground harder and harder.

"Olivia," Casey moaned.

"Harder, faster?"

"Mm," Casey murmured.

Olivia ground into her. "Fuck!"

"You're so beautiful," Casey whispered, tracing the outline of the scar she had examined earlier.

"Thank you," she said, going harder.

"I need you." Casey kissed Olivia passionately, murmuring. "I need you more than anything." Her words were punctuated with quiet whimpers of pleasure.

Olivia kissed her back, twisting Casey's nipples. "I need you too."

The movie was still playing in the background, though Casey knew without looking that it was near the end. "You're amazing," she whispered.

"You're more amazing. I-I don't know how much longer I can hold this," Olivia said.

Casey moaned, digging her nails into the older woman's back. "I need you," she whimpered. "I need...everything...please..." Her body arched against the detective.

Olivia winced. "Hang on," she said, going faster than she thought possible, groaning.

"Oh...god...mmmm..." Casey moaned, climbing closer to the edge with each passing second.

"Yeah? Good? Does it feel good to have me grinding against you, hm?"

"Y-yes..."

Olivia smiled. "How good?"

"Incredible...oh...Olivia...please..."

Olivia kissed her passionately. "I love you and I always will. I want you with me."

"I need you...I love you...oh god..."

Olivia squeezed Casey's breasts as she kissed her, continuing to roll her hips. "I love you. I love you so much!"

"I'm so close," Casey moaned.

Olivia bit her lip, moaning as she held their bodies together.

Casey whimpered, squirming beneath her. "Oh my god. Yes...Olivia. Mmmm," she moaned.

Olivia rolled her hips faster. "Oh Casey! Mmmm, yes, so good!"

"Olivia..." Casey moaned, throwing her head back. Her body arching off of the bed, her lips screaming Olivia's name, Casey succumbed to her third orgasm.

Olivia held her close, screaming into her shoulder as she trembled.

A few moments later, Casey collapsed beneath her, panting.

Olivia barely managed to roll off of her and crawl up beside her. "C-Casey, a-are y-you okay?" she panted.

"Mhm," Casey murmured.

"I sh-should pr-probably leave before someone gets suspicious."

Casey pouted.

Olivia smiled. "Okay, I won't go, but I should still probably get dressed..."

"Good idea," Casey murmured with a soft smile.

Olivia moved off the bed, pulling her clothes back on. "Everything that just happened, you don't regret it?"

"Not at all." Casey smiled and watched her.

Olivia smiled, laying back beside her after getting dressed. "Maybe you should too."

Casey nodded and redressed.

Olivia relaxed, her hands behind her head. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want."

"It's your choice."

"Well, is there someplace, some room here you want to show me?"

Casey shrugged. "Anywhere you want to see?" she asked.

"Did you say something earlier about a library?"

"Yes."

Olivia smiled. "Why don't you show me?"

Casey nodded and led her out of the bedroom and into her family's enormous library.

"Wow," Olivia said, "what kinds of books are in here?"

"Law, mystery, romance...you name it, we've got it," Casey answered, gesturing to the floor to ceiling shelves.

Olivia nodded. "I really want my books," she said sadly.

"Which books? Maybe we have them." Casey kissed her.

"The author is Ali Vali."

"Oh." Casey blushed. "That's what I thought you meant. We..don't have that genre." She perked up suddenly. "But I'll send the housekeeper to get the series!"

"Or...we could take a trip?"

"To?"

"My old home..."

Casey kissed her. "That sounds great."

Olivia sighed, holding her close, taking a knife from her pocket. "Hang onto this."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know what she's done to me, so imagine what could happen if you're with me? On second thought, don't."

"Olivia, I'm confused."

"If she hurt me that bad then...what's to stop her from getting to you besides me?"

"Or maybe she won't hurt you in front of someone..."

Olivia sighed. "I doubt it."

Casey reluctantly took the knife.

"I promise to keep you safe. That's just extra insurance," Olivia said. "Call the driver and give him the directions."

"I don't know the directions..."

Olivia scribbled them on a piece of paper. "I need to dress thicker," she said walking out and up to her room, dressing in a couple layers.

Casey had the driver bring the car around. When Olivia returned, Casey kissed her. "What are you going to say when your mom asks why you're bringing a teenager home?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. It's better to try not to talk until we get into my bedroom."

"Ooh, your bedroom. I do feel special now," Casey answered playfully.

Olivia smiled as they climbed into the limo, Casey first. "There's a reason I don't usually invite people over."

"Well, yeah, your mom...right?" Casey asked as the driver closed the door and walked around.

Olivia nodded, not even managing a smile.

Casey kissed her.

Olivia kissed back gently. "Casey, please don't, not now. After. I need to prepare."

Casey pulled away and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry. It's not you...it's the fact that I can't shake this horrible feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm always the one who looks, cleans, washes the laundry and pays bills."

"Do you want to?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but if I don't no one will."

"Wow."

Olivia nodded.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that..."

Olivia kissed her hand. "Thank you. To most it would be chores, but not in my case."

"I understand."

Olivia sighed.

Casey sighed too, pulling away once more.

"You say you understand because it's what I had to do to survive, but, in reality, you won't understand until you see it. Casey, I'm sorry. I don't mean to shut you out. It's just too normal for me not to say anything."

"So because I've never lived it, I have no ability to understand it?" Casey sighed, turning away. "Just forget it. Maybe I should regret what happened."

"No, I didn't mean that, but the way I've described it is sugar-coated. I-I can't even stand to admit how bad it is. I'm sorry. You do have the ability to understand it...I just...you're so good and pure and I wanted to protect you," she said as the car stopped. "You don't have to come in, but if you want to you're welcome," she said getting out and walking up the steps into the building.

* * *

**Review: FemslashPrincess, AnnieSeleneWalker, helly1bradleywyatt & Guest**


End file.
